Printers have different systems of rollers, transfer sections and paper handlers. One section of the printer may be a binary ink developer (BID). The BID may develop printing fluid onto a developer roller. The printing fluid may then be transferred from the BID to a laser written photo imaging plate. In areas where the image has not been written, there may be waste printing fluid that is removed before the next development cycle.